Smirks and Laughs
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Why are they smirking at me after they broke up already? I never understand ex-lovers. Gosh if they already broke up then just leave and find someone else. Or maybe it's a open relationship. Are they trying to invite me in there? No way! I am not going to make this a love triangle. I am going try to stay away from them. Even though one of them is my best friend.


**Smirks and Laughs**

"_When boredom hits you too hard. You can't do anything because you are hit too badly and therefore your mind has to do all the work to keep you from exploding. Makes no complete sense what's wrong with me? Whatever so maybe there's going to be no explanation as to why this story was made. But I bet you can already tell why; boredom!" -xXXAngelForeverxXX_

* * *

I hit the guy on more time and cheered as he fell onto to the ground. I smiled as the circle around the guy that I was having a fight with and me grew more bigger each time everyone shouted and texted. Raising my fist up in the air I cheered because I knew that I won the battle there was no way that the guy was getting up he looked completely knocked out.

"See blondes are made to be fighters!" I shouted has everybody yelled and agreed with me.

Suddenly I felt someone hit my head badly as I fell into someone's arms. No way had I thought I knocked him out. My mind suddenly started to feel foggy and my vision was getting blurry.

"And blondes are also dumb," said Neji before I completely blacked out. {No Offense to Blondes *begs for forgiveness*}

I felt something cold on my head; groaning I reached to take it off but someone slapped my hand away. Why does my head hurt so badly? Oh that's right because stupid Neji knocked me out. Just wait till I get my hands on him. Stupid pretty boy. I realized that I was clenching my eyes shut; I slowly opened my eyes as a bright light hit me. Groaning I closed my eyes again as Sakura offed her flashlight.

"Well it looks like he's going to be okay," said Sakura to someone.

"I wonder what this fight was about. Most likely something very stupid," I heard Shikamaru say.

"Well he was winning until he got knocked out," I heard Tenten say.

"Tenten we don't need to encourage him to fight more. He could get seriously hurt next time," said Sakura as she put another ice bag on my head.

"I wasn't encouraging I was just saying," said Tenten.

I slowly tried to sit up but was pushed right back down by Sakura. She looked extremely angry. She really reminded me of my mom right now. My mom! Oh God. I can't imagine how angry my mom will be. She'll be way angrier than Sakura and that's scarier.

"You promised us that you wouldn't be in another fight," said Sakura. "And you broke it. Honestly what do you get out of these fights? Why can't you guys just talk it out like normal human beings?"

"Calm down. It's just a fight. Anyway I had to do it he wouldn't listen," I said.

"Listen! Because he wouldn't listen you had to start a fight and make a huge crowd? Neji would have listened if you wouldn't have kept challenging him," said Sakura

"No he wouldn't have. Because he's a freaking stuck up bastard. He just knocked me out because he knew that he couldn't fight me," I said as Sakura frowned.

"And what was this fight about?" asked Shikamaru as I looked away.

"Nothing really important," I said

"Then you wouldn't mind tell me since it's not that important," said Shikamaru. What a smart ass.

"Ask Neji," I said.

"But he told me to ask you instead," said Shikamaru.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" I said as I started to mutter curses under my breath.

"Seems like to me that you don't want people to know why the fight happened," said Shikamaru."And Naruto you're really bad liar"

"Thanks Shikamaru" I said.

"Anytime" I heard him say before he left my bedroom.

I looked at my friends around me; I knew they were curious. They wanted to know why the fight happened. And why I don't want people to know. Even Neji doesn't want anyone to know. Mostly all my other fights were about girls or what people say. But this time the fight was about Sasuke. Yes my all-time favorite best friend. And by best friend I mean ex-best friend. Sasuke and Neji went out before and then they broke up. And after they broke up Sasuke started to act like a jerk towards me. More than his usual jerk act. I got tired of his act and ended our friendship and somehow the news of Sasuke's and my friendship being broken reached Neji. Then he started to act like a jerk towards me and then I being my stupid self-started a fight. The only person that actually knows that Sasuke and I are not friends anymore is Neji. And I'm actually surprised that he didn't tell anyone else.

"Who else is here? Beside you guys" I asked Sakura "Are my parents' home?"

"Well your parents will soon be home. Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, and Sasuke are here. Ino's downstairs with Shikamaru making hot chocolate. Sasuke's downstairs too along with Gaara and Shikamaru" said Sakura as my eyes widened.

"Sasuke's here?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. What's wrong you want me to call him upstairs?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to get the hot chocolate for you two," said Tenten running downstairs while Sakura nodded. I knew that she didn't want to be involved in our drama.

"No it's okay. I want some rest before my mom blows up at me," I said while Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakura went downstairs while I thought when was the last time that I ever talked to Sasuke? It's been two whole weeks since we talked at all or even texted. I guess that Sakura and Ino dragged him along here. I slowly got out of bed and started to walk out into the hallway dizzily. I put my hand on the stair railing to steady myself. I looked downstairs and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I could tell that he was angry; probably about the fight or that I beat up his ex-boyfriend.

"Naruto!" I heard my mom scream as the front door flew right open.

"Run for the hills Naruto!" said Ino giggling.

My mom started to walk up the stairs. Her long red hair was messy and tied back into a ponytail, her dark blue eyes showed hurt and betrayal, and she looked like she was crying. I heard the front door close and turned to look right into my dad's eyes. I immediately looked away. I knew that I let them down. I also promised my parents that I wouldn't get into another fight and I broke it.

"You could have seriously got injured Naruto!" said my mother. "Why would you do such a foolish thing?"

I quickly hugged my mother and buried my face into her shoulder. I was stupid to start a fight. I should have done what Sakura told me; just talk it out like normal human beings. Tears suddenly started to fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry mom," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to start another fight it just happened so suddenly"

I quickly looked up to see my friends leaving; but my eyes quickly caught Sasuke's. He was so emotionless or was he just hiding his emotion from me? I looked away and buried my face back into my mother's shoulder.

"Why did this fight start?" my mother asked.

"Well you know how much people spread rumors," I quickly said. I didn't want her to know the real reason. I didn't want her to know that Sasuke and I weren't friends anymore. She was best friends with his mother and I didn't want to ruin anything.

"Another fight that started with a rumor," my mother said as she let go of me. "Naruto why can't you just talk it out? You're grounded for a month. You have to come home straight at six o'clock, video games only on the weekends, you can only visit friends' houses and the library, no social networking, no dating, and the most important NO FIGHTING"

I nodded even though I wasn't going to follow those rules. I quickly went into my bedroom and closed my door. I didn't want to face my dad; I knew he would be so disappointed in me. I picked up my cat, Kyuubi and held him in my arms. I didn't care that I was grounded all I cared about what I was going to face tomorrow at school. I had basically all of my classes with Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke my ex-best friend and Sasuke's ex-boyfriend and me; tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day. I got up with Kyuubi still in my arms and went to bed squishing Kyuubi like a teddy bear. He's used to it.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up the next day with a headache and Kyuubi still wrapped up in my arms. I let go of Kyuubi and the minute I did he ran away from me. Rolling my eyes I turned off my annoying alarm clock and dizzily walked to the bathroom. My whole body ached; I'm so going to have a bad time in P.E. After one and a half hour in the bathroom I got out and walked back into my bedroom. I picked up my cell phone and saw that I had a message from Kiba.

**From: Kiba {Dog Dude}**

_You fought Neji! Text me back asap!_

I texted him.

**Sent to: Kiba {Dog Dude}**

_Well aren't you late._

**From: Kiba {Dog Dude}**

_Dude I'm sorry I just found out from Hinata. So did you win?_

**Sent to: Kiba {Dog Dude}**

_Well I was winning until he knocked me out. Mom found out and grounded my ass for a month. And I don't want to face my Dad. _

**From: Kiba {Dog Dude}**

_I hope everything goes well with your Dad. But I think he's pissed at you. See you at school and be ready for the drama._

Throwing my phone on my bed I went inside my closet and put on my hoodie, jeans, and my Jordan's. After I was doing putting on my cloths I grabbed my phone, backpack and my car keys and ran out my house before my parents could get me especially my Dad. Getting in my car I quickly drove out my driveway and straight to my school. Usually I parked my car right next to Sasuke's but after our fight I stopped parking next to his car and instead parked next to Kiba's car. I found Kiba leaning against his Jeep waiting for me as I parked my car.

"So how did it go with your Dad?" asked Kiba.

"We didn't talk yet. I ran out of my house before we could," I said.

"Naruto you know sooner or later he's going to talk to you," said Kiba.

"Yeah I know. He's so disappointed in me right now," I said.

We both heard the bell ring and started running towards our homeroom classes before the office aides gave us detention for being late. I opened my classroom door and found everyone already seated. They turned their heads to look at me and I suddenly felt so self-conscious. I slowly walked to my seat and sat down.

" you took your time to come to my class," said my homeroom teacher Orochimaru smirking as he ran his nails down the chalkboard. "How do you like to spend some time after school with me?"

I could feel everyone's stare on me expect one Sasuke who was sitting right next to me. At the beginning of the year Orochimaru let us pick our seats and I dragged Sasuke to sit next to me. But after the fight we couldn't change our seats and we're stuck together now.

"Well are you not going to answer my question?" asked Orochimaru.

"I think we're going to have a wonderful time together or would you rather have Sasuke instead sir?" I said while Orochimaru scratched his nails against the chalkboard.

"Detention Uzumaki an hour in my classroom!" shouted Orochimaru angrily.

I could feel Sasuke's anger as he struggled to keep calm. I smirked. How does it feel now Sasuke? Your dumbass ex-boyfriend and your stupid jerk act is what caused me to break our friendship. How does it feel now to be tormented?

"Now classes begin your worksheets. But remember they need to be done by the end of class or else you get a big fat F. Good luck," said Orochimaru as he smiled and went back to his desk to take attendance.

I started my worksheet. I didn't get any of the questions. After five minutes of trying to understand what I was reading I felt someone poking my back with a pencil. I turned around to find Ino smiling at me.

"So how did it go with your parents?" asked Ino. She was obviously talking about the fight.

"Well my Mom is pretty upset. I'm not sure about my Dad; I know he's disappointed in me," I said while Ino nodded and turned to look at Sasuke.

"So Sasuke you must be pretty upset too?" asked Ino. I waited for Sasuke to answer.

"Actually I'm not. Fighting is his hobby so it was predictable that it was going to happen," said Sasuke as I gritted my teeth and turned around to finish my worksheet.

"Woah what's up with you guys?" asked Ino.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

The bell rang again and I went up to Orochimaru's desk to give him my worksheet.

"Don't forget Uzumaki detention or I'll give you detention for the whole week," smirked Orochimaru.

Throughout the whole day I managed to avoid Sasuke and Neji until it was P.E. I quickly changed in the locker room and walked into the gym. I found Sasuke and Neji sitting together smirking. I rolled my eyes at them and turned around to face Kiba who was eyeing me curiously.

"Is there something more to the fight you had with Neji?" asked Kiba.

"No it's just the shit he says," I said while Gai our P.E. teacher heard me cussing turned around to face me.

"Now Naruto you need think positively" said Gai while I nodded. "Naruto always look on the bright side of things. Now say positive with me"

"Positive" I said quietly.

"Louder I can't hear you" said Gai purposely being loud.

"Positive" I said.

"Louder" he said while I heard Neji and Sasuke snickering.

"Positive" I said.

"More louder" he said.

"POSITIVE." I screamed but then covered my mouth with my hands.

"There you go Naruto. I knew you had the energy in you," said Gai.

"Dang Naruto," said Kiba.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I just need to talk to someone but I can't tell them what I know," I said.

"You can't even tell me," said Kiba as I turned to look at Neji and Sasuke.

"Well it's not my secret to tell," I said while Kiba nodded.

"Now class; sit down according to your seating chart arrangement" said Gai.

I slowly walked to sit down between Sasuke and Neji. I felt extremely uncomfortable sitting between ex-lovers and ex-friends. But why were they smiling to each other? After the fight I would think that they would hate me but instead they were smiling. Are they plotting something? Are they planning to beat me up? Of course that's why they're smiling; why didn't I think of it earlier?

"So class we're going to run a mile throwing a football back and forth with a partner," said Gai smiling while everyone else groaned. "Now class; remember to be positive. Being negative will get you nowhere. So I have chosen everyone's partner for them already"

Please don't let be with Neji or Sasuke. Anyone else but them, Gai started to read of the list of people he paired up.

"Kiba and Hinata" I heard Kiba shout yes.

"Sakura and Ino" Sakura and Ino looked pretty happy.

"Rock Lee and Tenten" Tenten groaned while Lee looked happy.

"Temari and Neji" Temari gave Neji a death glare. Thank God I wasn't paired up with Neji.

"Gaara and Karin" Karin crossed her arms and muttered something about wanting to be paired up with Sasuke.

"Shino and Choji" They didn't mind be paired up.

"Shikamaru and Kankuro" Kankuro muttered something about being with a lazy ass.

"And Naruto and Sasuke" Why, why, why him of all people? I frowned and turned to look at Sasuke but not in his eyes. Instead I focused on the football he was holding.

"Why don't you look happy Naruto you're paired up with your best friend?" asked Karin. "And the person I wanted to be paired up with?"

Trust me Karin I would switch with you to be with Gaara if we could.

"You're right I should be happy," I said.

We slowly walked together to the track. I have always felt comfortable around Sasuke but after our fight the silence was killing me. We slowly started to jog as we threw the football back and forth to each other. Right behind us was Neji and Temari. I saw a smirk forming on Neji's face and Sasuke's. Why were they smirking to each other? Sasuke then turned to look at me with a smirk. What could they be planning? Why is he smirking at me? I threw the football as hard as I could at him but he managed to catch it.

"Trying to hit me dobe?" said Sasuke that annoying smirk still on his face. "Jealous?"

I threw the ball at him again. Now why would I be jealous? I wasn't jealous the first time Neji and he went out. But I did feel lonely and sad and angry. He spent a lot of time with Neji and never seemed to have time for his best friend. He replaced me with Neji and because of Neji I went to the bottom of his list. So then I started to act like a total bitch to Neji. And after they broke up Sasuke started to act like a jerk. I broke our friendship and then Neji started to act like a jerk. Maybe I was jealous? After all I acted like a bitch towards Neji because he was stealing my place. But that's not jealousy. I just wanted to spend time with Sasuke. Then what is it jealousy or a friend just wanting to spend time with a friend?

"He is jealous" said Neji waking me up from my thoughts.

"Why would I be jealous?" I said.

"Because I stole your best friend" said Neji smirking. I felt like ripping his hair out.

"Screw both of you"I said as we reach Gai who told us to go to the locker room and change.

Okay so maybe I was jealous that Neji took Sasuke away from me. Maybe I just didn't want to admit. But I'm not jealous anymore. Neji can have Sasuke; I don't care anymore. I already got my revenge. But the thing that was bugging me was if they already broke up then why are they smirking at each other and still hanging around each other? Maybe they got back together. I walked into the boys' locker room and went to my locker. Suddenly someone grabbed me roughly and turned me around and pushed me into the lockers behind me.

"You want to know why Neji and I broke up?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course not. I don't care if you two broke up or are still together" I said but I was still curious.

"You will care because you're the reason we broke up" said Sasuke as my eyes widened. I was the reason they broke up? What the hell did I do that made them break up? I mean of course I acted like a bitch towards Neji but never to the level that they would decide to break up.

"I made you two break up? No never. I did nothing that would make you two break up" I said angrily and pushed Sasuke away from me.

"It sounds to me that you're trying to convince yourself more" said Sasuke.

"If you really do believe that I was the reason that you broke up with Neji then what did I do? What did I do that made you break up with Neji? Because I can't think of any possible reason that would make you two break up?" I said.

He didn't answer the question instead he just pushed me against the lockers and kissed me. At first I was shocked then I was embarrassed, and then I was angry. I pushed him away from me again and he just smirked.

"What the hell was that for?" I said but he just walked out of the locker room.

The bell suddenly rang and I grabbed my stuff and ran towards the parking lot. I got into my car and drove straight home where I found my Dad waiting for me.

**Cliffhanger.**


End file.
